when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Fyodor Artyomov
"Oh. That man is Fyodor Artyomov. He fought so bravely that he would defeat some Confederation soldiers since we have a war with the Confederation while we have the Resistance on our backs. He used to be participating the battle of Duckburg when he enlisted to the USRAC Army in its zenith while the USRAC War came to the end, but then he served for the Russian opposition when he realizes that killing Rubyists is wrong. He did anything what's right during the USRAC War on not supporting the USRAC's causes. When Ruby convinced the Motovovs and just as anti-Rubyism is banned in the entire Beleninsk Pact member states, he went back to the USRAC Army, and first, he fought Carlite... and now he's fighting against these Confederate losers here in Tula this new year. Now I'm standing beside him in the snow. Fighting against Rice's evil men. Oh, and he's never been drunk." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Little Match Girl Sgt. Fyodor Artyomov is a soldier who serves for the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Army during the battle of Tula before his death. Before he died, he was enlisted to the USRAC Army during the middle of the invasion of Duckburg (organized by the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, the Locust Horde, the Orks and Magica De Spell's Shadow Army), but when he saw the USRAC soldiers, the Locusts, the Orks and the Shadow Army members killing Rubyists, he quitted the USRAC Army and joined the Russian opposition until Ruby Rose convinced Walovlir Motovov, Yevgeniy Motovov and Yuri Motovov. He rejoined the USRAC Army once the abolition of anti-Rubyism in the Beleninsk Pact happened, just as the USRAC Army waged war against Carlite during the Carlitian War. After the Carlitian War and during the Resistance-Confederation War, he fought against the Global Confederation so bravely, but in the battle of Tula, he was shot by a Heavy Assaulter named Césaire Cary, thus leaving Alexandra Artyomova left for dead to her freezing doom while selling matchsticks at the same time. Soon after the battle of Tula, he will be placed in a bulletproof glass coffin beside her daughter, Alexandra, his son (who is at the same age of his daughter), Alexandr Artyomov (who did on drowning in a frozen lake as torture by GC assaults), his wife Anatasiya Motovov (who was shot by a GC firing squad), and her grandmother, Mariya Artyomova (who died by being executed via electric chair by a Global Confederation peacekeeper named Jákup Wells in prison for being too old), whilst his sister-in-law, Glenda Artyomova, his younger brother Gavriel Artyomov, his older sister, Zabava Artyomova Motovov (who is the second wife of Boris Motovov), his teenage daughter, Isabella Artyomova and his infant son Mikhail Artyomov are mourning their deaths. Before his daughter dies, he, as a spirit, is very kind to his daughter, and he and Mariya took Alexandra to heaven just as she would die, leaving Glenda, Gavriel, Zabava, Isabella and Mikhail alive (before the five remaining members of the Artyomov family would leave to Manila, Philippines in hopes that it won't be too cold). Trivia *Fyodor and the unnamed father from "The Little Match Girl" have different similiarites since they were fathers. **The only two differences are that Fyodor is not alcoholic nor abusive, just as he's very kind to his daughter as a ghost unlike the original father's concept, which is ruinous to MJ's story in these original concepts while his concepts as a non-alcoholic and kind father for Fyodor would be a good idea for him. ***He is also responsible for taking Alexandra with him to heaven, along with his mother (and her grandmother), Mariya Artyomova herself. Category:Characters